


Desolation

by pushkin666



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So this fic is inspired by the song Puff the Magic Dragon.Spencer’s head drooped.  The older he got the less time Brendon spent with him.
Relationships: Spencer Smith & Brendon Urie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Desolation

It was noon, the sun shining high overhead when the dragon woke. He had been sleeping in his cave, trying to get some peace and quiet when the crashing of the waves woke him. He lifted his head and looked around the cave, hoping to find his friend but he was alone once more. Spencer pushed himself to his feet and shook his wings before stepping forward until he was outside the cave. He peered around the beach hoping to see Brendon, but he wasn’t there. Spencer’s head drooped. The older he got the less time Brendon spent with him.


End file.
